five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirajane Strauss
"''In the name of Justice you say? I'll gladly become a demon if it is defeat you and your justice" '' Chapter 33: Falling Apart, Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign 'Introduction' 'Personality' In her younger years, Mirajane was known as "The Demon" (魔人 Majin), and before Lisanna's pseudo-death, she used to be a very feared person, infamous amongst guilds and criminals alike. She dressed in a punk-gothic style, and was rather temperamental and bad-mouthed everyone, especially Erza, whom she had quite a rivalry with from when they were kids. Despite this, she had initially been very withdrawn and held reservations about who she was due to her Demon-like powers. Due to a past incident involving the apparent death of her younger sister, Lisanna, Mirajane somehow lost much of her magical ability and her will to fight (both of which have since returned), and her personality changed drastically. Now, Mirajane is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. Mirajane plays a motherly role within the guild, and is often seen running the bar at the guild hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the guild's eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed Mirajane, including her discovery of the theft of an S-Class job by Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Lucy Heartfilia, and her later conflict with Laxus Dreyar following the destruction of the guild building. In keeping with her motherly role, Mirajane is very determined to protect her comrades. She has gone so far as to change her appearance, in order to fool the Phantom Lord Guild into thinking she was Lucy, whom they were trying to capture. Along with running a bar, Mirajane shows great talent not only in modeling, but playing the guitar and singing. She is very popular, not only among the Fairy Tail members, but also with many people outside of the guild. She likes cooking and has since her younger, tomboyish years. Mirajane was described by Lisanna as being a good cook, preparing food alongside Elfman for the three Take Over Siblings. She dislikes cockroaches. She is sensitive to being called stupid, as shown when she cried due to Gray unknowingly calling her an idiot. She also does not tolerate pervy behavior from some men such as when Makarov made a joke about wearing school swimsuits after the S-Class Exams and wanted to punish Freed, Bickslow and Franky for talking about their appearances behind their backs. She still retains a hint of her demon like personality when is angry such as when she, Makarov and Erza beat they the living daylight out of Twilight Ogre and even Rangiku Matsumoto compared to Retsu Unohana personality. 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Mirajane was born as sibling of Elfman Strauss and Lisanna Strauss . Their died unknown reasons leaving them orphaned. At around the age of 13, Mirajane helped the townspeople by defeating a Demon that had taken over the church. However, being unaware of her magical abilities at the time, she took on some of the said creature's appearance, being scorned by the townspeople and believing herself to be a monster. The townspeople eventually drove her and siblings away from town. They eventually they found themselves in Magnolia and found their way to Fairy Tail and learning from Makarov Dreyar that she was a Magic known as Take-Over and agreed to join the guild. Despite this though, Mirajane still believed herself to be a monster, and attempted to leave Magnolia; however, she was stopped by Elfman and Lisanna, who had learned their own versions of Take-Over so that their older sister wouldn't be alone. Mirajane was moved by this and learned how better control Magic. During her childhood she would get herself in brawl quite with her at the Erza Scarlet . She even frequently bullied her older guild mates she would tease Natsu Dragneel but a had soft spot and found him cute when cried. As she grew older, her abilities increased tremendously, and in the year X781, at the age of 16 she took the S-Class Trials and she became an S-Class Wizard when passed. One year after the trial she and siblings were on mission when Lisanna was supposedly killed by Elfman who lost control of his magic. But in truth was sent to Edolas and her body with counterpart who had died. After the incident her personality change dramatically abandoned her bullying tendencies and became the sweet and motherly figure beloved by the guild today. She also lost her will to fight and the vast majority of her Magic Power. At some pint Mirajane became a model for the Sorcerer weakly mostly posing in swimsuits on which she became quite popular and famous for. Mirajane meets Lucy Heartfillia when she first arrives at the Guild and a large scale brawl begins due to Natsu Dragneel. Lucy wonders if she is supposed to stop it but she brushes it off telling her that if happens often on which she her younger brother Elfman crashes into her and knocks her out. Afterwards she stamps the guild mark on Lucy's hand making her an official member. After Romeo Conbolt comes by asking about his father, Macao Conbolt who has been missing for a few days while on a mission. This cause Natsu to storm off to look for afterwards. Mirajane then explains Natsu's past to Lucy, and the pain that all members of the guild feel. Mirajane is seen briefly when she is informing Levy, Jet, and Droy, that Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had already taken the job at Everlue Mansion. Mirajane later explains about the regular meetings between Guild Masters, the Magic Guilds' System and the Dark Guilds when Erza arrives and tells Natsu and Gray that they are going on a mission with her, Mirajane welcomes Erza back and remarks that theirs could very well be the strongest team in Fairy Tail. However worried that Natsu and Gray will start fighting which will cause to get involed so she asks Lucy to tag along as a mediator.Later, Mirajane sends Makarov a letter informing him about the newly formed team, much to Makarov's dismay. 'Five World War Prologue' Summit Invasion Arc Mirajane along with the rest her guild were informed by their Master Makarov that an attendant from Chitsujo's world who informed him about the existence of other worlds besides Edolas and to attend a summit with two bodyguards. She also there so see her Master off the summit along with Nastu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet. 'Post-Invasion Arc' During the attack on Chitsujo's Palace, Magnolia was invaded by the Coalition. The Guild not prepared for this fight and outnumbered retreated and helped evacuate the civilians to Crocus. When Makarov returned they then began preparations for the war. Makarov wanted to bring Mirajance as one of his repatriations for Division Commander. But She declined saying she would make a terrible Commander. 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' Mirajane Strauss was placed in the 3rd Division as a Captain. 'Introduction Arc (Fairy Tail Campaign)' During the March. Mirajane was talking to Boa Hancock and Rangiku Matsumoto when they over heard Freed Justine, Bickslow and Franky saying perverted comments about them. Hancock was angry about, Rangiku didn't mind saying that if got flaunt it. Mirajane said part of agreed another part of her wanted to scratch their eyes out until they can no longer see taking on a demonic glare. 'First Hargeon Arc' When the 3rd Division approached Hargeon. Mirajane along with the other Division Captains summoned by Kakashi Hatake to plan the attack. Mirajane listened in silence to Kakashi's Battle plan and her instructions. Which was to lead flying squad once the signal was given and take out sentries on the rooftops. She thought in silence about the war which she had hoped never be in one in her life. She asked Kakashi if the guilt of killing ever goes away? Kakashi simply said that the first kill never goes away. 'Second Hargeon Arc' 'Magnolia Arc' 'Tenrou Arc' 'Five Worlds War: One Piece Campaign' 'Relationships' Acts of Order Natsu Dragneel 3rd Division Kakashi Hatake Like all other Fairy Tail members, she sees Kakashi as an honorary member of Fairy Tail. Laxus Dreyar Kensei Muguruma ' Like all other Fairy Tail members, she sees Kensei as an honorary member of Fairy Tail. 'Toshiro Hitsugaya Like all other Fairy Tail members, she sees Toshiro as an honorary member of Fairy Tail. She seems rather fond of Toshiro, even admitting she finds him very cute, like a big sister would think of her younger brother, and despite his cold attitude, she considered him a friend. Thus, she was reluctant to leave him behind, when Kizaru gave her the choice to pick which of her comrades she would have to force to save, and while she was force to leave him behind, she felt very guilty of her decision. She was very relived when she heard Sasuke saved Toshiro and the others from Franmalth. Rangiku Matsumoto Like all other Fairy Tail members, she sees Rangiku as an honorary member of Fairy Tail. Sasuke Uchiha Like all other Fairy Tail members, she sees Sasuke as an honorary member of Fairy Tail. Freed Justine 'Powers And Abilities' As one of Fiore strongest wizard guild, Fairy Tail's, S-Class wizard, Mirajane is a powerful wizard. Her strength and skill, were later recognized by the Alliance, to assign her as a captain for the 3rd Division. Despite her lack to kill, due to her gentle nature, she still takes her role seriously. She was even able to hold over against Marine Admrial Kizaru, during the first and second battle of Haregon, along with 3rd Division commander Kakashi Hatake and with the Anti-Devil Fruit Unit. Mirajane was able to take on Momonga a vice admiral in the navy on which the admiral admitted that she would've made and excellent ally. For her achievements, the World Government placed a high bounty of 350,000,000 beri's on her. 'Magic' Immense Magic Power: '''Mirajane as an S-Class Wizard of the Fairy Tail possess an immense amount Magic Power. When she first activated Satan Soul after two years of dormancy, her Magic Power completely destroyed the ground around her in a wide area and lifted a nearby river. When exerted it is purple in colour. '''Take Over (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): Mirajane is a skilled user of Take Over, a type of Magic which, as the name suggests, allows her to take over the powers and appearances of particular creatures she really "knows". She shares such Magic with her siblings Elfman and Lisanna, something which made them known as the "Take Over Siblings". The particular form she employs shares the name of her signature spell Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru). Due to the nature of Mirajane's Take Over, she has the ability to control Demons and manipulate them to do her bidding. Whilst having control over the tentacle Demons, Mirajane was able to cause them to simultaneously explode. * Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) : Satan Soul is a very powerful spell, as well as the source of her epithet "The Demon" (魔人 Majin). Satan Soul allows her to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being. When she activated it for the first time after two years of abstinence, she released a large magical blast which destroyed the surrounding area. Satan Soul is initiated by seemingly covering Mirajane’s body in flat, square-shaped scales-like parts, which subsequently disappear, revealing her new appearance. In such state, her eyes, eyelashes, ears, and hair all change drastically, and dark, thin markings appear all over her body. Her forearms and hands become covered in scales, and each sprouts a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail, seemingly made of metal plates or scales. Her clothing also changes, with any attire she might be wearing being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms. ** Flight: 'In this form, Mirajane is capable of sprouting a pair of wings from her back at whim, which allow her to fly. Such wings are reminiscent of a bat’s, and come with small spike-like protrusions on their upper edges. ** Enhanced Endurance: ** '''Immense Strength: ' When employing her demonic powers, Mirajane's strength is increased to the point where she can easily break through solid rock with her punches. When her fist clashed with Freed’s own demonic form, a powerful shock-wave was generated, which destroyed the ground below them. She was also able to block a punch from Elfman while he was in Full-Body Take Over with one hand and break through Kamika's God of Protection Shield with a single punch. ** '''Enhanced Speed: '''While in this form, Mirajane's speed increases to the point where, after sprouting her wings, she could easily deliver a powerful punch to Freed, even with the help of his own wings, and a large distance between them, before he could react ** Enhanced Durability: ** '''Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Mirajane has proven herself to be a skilled user of Darkness Magic.Using the Magic as her game-changer in most of her fights. She was able to match and defeat Freed Justine's own Dark Écriture: Darkness. Mirajane has shown to be able to use this Magic to enhance her physical combat capabilities, create powerful blasts, explosions, shields and even shape it into claw like tendrils capable of chasing after opponents. *** Darkness Stream: Mirajane extends her hand towards the opponent and summons forth her Magic Seal underneath her opponent, where a multitude of large tendrils composed of dark energy is formed, which surround and envelope the opponent. It was used against Freed, who evaded it, thus leaving its full effects unknown. *** Demon Breath *** Darkness Orbs: *** Evil Spark: 'A melee spell in which Mirajane extends both of her hands to touch the opponent, subsequently channeling electricity through them *** Soul Extinction: Mirajane initiates this attack by gathering energy from the surrounding area between her hands, which subsequently takes the form of a large, black globe. The globe then fires a large black-purple beam that generates a devastating explosion. *'Satan Soul: Halphas (ハルファス Harufasu) :A Satan Soul form that allows the user to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of the demon Halphas. In such state, the users' ears are covered by sky long blue scales, extending backwards, and gain pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of fictional elfs. Users also gain similar scale-like armor in their forearms and hands as well as in their legs. Each forearm also receives a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. They also grow a large, sky blue, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. The clothes also change, with any attire the user might be donning being replaced by a light blue and dark blue, one-piece suit revealing their arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of the belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. This Satan Soul form also dons two angel-like wings that are always pointing upwards. * Satan Soul: Leraje: 'In this Satan Soul form she wears a golden, demonic looking outfit that exposed her midriff. Her top had black lightning-based designs across her chest. She also had large batwings sprouting from her back as well. **'Evil Lighting: Mirajane fires black lighting at her opponent. This can't be dodged and will follow the opponentwho has greatly sinned. This powerful enough that it hurt Kizaru and that it causedhim to use his Haki on his arms just to defend himself the second time. **''Enhanced Speed': *'Satan Soul Forneus': Mirajane sports a Demonic looking armor, Long think tail and goat horns. **'Absorption : **'''Enhanced Defense: In this form se was able to withstand a Haki Imbedded kick. Though it still hurt slightly. *'Satan Soul: Sitri' (シュトリ Shutori):Sitri is a form of Satan Soul which, much like its normal counterpart, allows its user to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being with its legs wrapped in flames. Erza Scarlet describes it as being the strongest soul known in Mirajane Strauss' possession. Mirajane first reveled this form during the X791 Grand Magic Games, during her fight Jenny Realight. In which she defeated in one strike. **'Fire Magic' (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): While in such form, the flames spreading from the user's feet can seemingly be employed to attack foes, making melee attacks performed by the user more dangerous due to a trail of fire remaining where he/she strikes, which can inflict further damage upon targets **'Immense Speed': While in such form, Mirajane was able to quickly attack and defeat Jenny without the latter being able to counter nor dodge it **'Immense Strength: '''While employing this form, Mirajane's strength increases to such a point that she can easily destroy Cosmos' Flytrap with one arm **'Flight': While using Sitri, Mirajane has the ability to fly, most likely by using the flames on her feet as jets of some sort **'Evil Fire:' '''Transformation Magic' (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Mirajane is very skilled in the use of Transformation Magic, which is considered one of her specialties.1 She has been shown capable of transforming separate parts of her body instead of it all, and she is able to perform Basic, Intermediate, and Advanced Level transformations with ease. When taking on the appearance of animals, she retains some features of her human form, such as her signature front ponytail and her womanly eyelashes. Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): Mirajane has shown skill with Sleep Magic. She was able to easily put Lucy to sleep in a moment during the battle between the Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. 'Trivia' *Mirajane's Japanese VA is Ryoko Ono and also Voices Angelica and Lullaby * Mirajane's English VA is Monica Rial who also voices Tashagi, Kunia, Karoo and Kappa in One Piece, Tsuyu Asui in My Hero Academia, Nero, Mereoleona Vermillion in Black Clover and Sienna Khan in Rwby Category:Fairy Tail Category:3rd Division Category:Alliance Category:Captain Category:Female Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Take-Over Siblings Category:S-Class Wizard Category:Mythical Creature Transformation Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Immense Power Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Shapeshifting Category:Sister Category:Musicians/Singers Category:3rd Fleet Category:Darkness Manipulation Users Category:Culinary abilities Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World